Breaking Ally
by dabyflowers12
Summary: Ally is an amish girl who wants to break free. When an old friend appears will Ally break free and will she find love along the way?
1. Chapter 1

It was verry quiet in the small amish area. Especially in the Dawson house. The only real noise was the sound of an occasional plate or cup bumping into another dish. While young Ally worked she could hear the birds lovely tunes outside. She smiled when a small robin came and perched itself on the window sail. Ally kept working a little longer scrubbing the dishes till she cleaned all the dirt off.

She shook the water off her hands and dried them on a towel. "Good morning Allyson!" she heard her dad call. Ally spun around her long dress spinning with her. "Good morning father." she said. "Will you go clean Ginger for me?" he asked her. Ally nodded her head. Her dad smiled and opened the door for her.

Ally lived with her dad alone in the samll house. Her mom left a few years ago. Her parents had fought and broken up. Her mom had left the amish villiage after that to go see the real world. Every now and then Ally would get letters from her mom talking about where she was and what she was doing. She had said before in one of her last letters that she was going on a research trip to Africa.

The area they lived in was in a small quiet area of Miami. There wernt many amish people here but there was still quite a few.

When Ally stepped outside she felt warmth all over. The sun was beating down hard but it wasnt that hot out. You got used to the heat after spending all your time in long dresses. Ally looked over towards the small garden in the back yard.

She could see the tall sugarcane plants and the plump ripe tomatoes growing next to it. Beside the tomatoes were carrots which you could see the green leafy tops rising through the ground.

Then way out back was the big tall apple tree with apples laying on the ground and plenty more still hanging on the tree. "Father, may I collect the fruit, and the carrots and the sugarcane after?" Ally asked politely. "Of couse." her dad smiled.

They walked over to where the big old horse was. The horse was tall with a gingery coat. Its mane and tail were verry pale and almost a white color. This gave it the name Ginger.

"Hey girl." Ally said slowly, carefully walking towards her. Ally reached out and started petting her. "I'll be right back." she whispered to the horse. Ginger winnied in response, as if she understood.

Ally walked back into the yard. Her father had gone back into the house already. She picked up an apple and brought it back to the horse. After she cleaned off the horse and went to collect all the stuff from the garden.

When she finished she put everything in a wooden basket and walked inside. Sh placed it on the table next to a stack of letters. She looked over at the letters. She caught a glance of her name on one of the letters. She picked up the letter and glanced at the return address. Austin Moon.

She had met Austin when she was 5. Her family was moving to another area. Ginger had stopped and wouldnt move. The Moon family had seen this and gotten out to help them. Since then Ally and Austin started writing letters to eachother.

She ran upstairs to read the letter. She quickly read over it. A picture of Austin was inclosed in the letter. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. She kept reading the last part over and over again.

_If you want to break free of being amish, we're coming around the area you live in. We can take you and you can live with us to see what the real worlds like. You dont have to but we're coming in a week. I just know that you say you want to see the real world. Anyways I'll talk to you soon._

_From Austin_

Ally looked down at the picture. She grabbed a small frame and put the picture in it. She place the picture on her bedside table. She knew what she had to do. She walked downstairs. Her dad was sitting down reading a book. "Father." she said nervously. "Yes Allyson." he said. "I dont want to be amish anymore." she said. "What?" he asked. "I want to break free." she said a tear falling from her eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Dawson was in shock. First his wife then his little girl. He was overwhelmed with emotions but decided to do what was best for Ally.

"Ok sweetie." he told her. "You can go."

Ally smiled really big. "Really father?" she asked him. He nodded. "Now come on, lets go pack up your stuff." he said.

/

A week later it was time for Ally to leave. The red mustang was parked outside her house. "Bye dad." Ally said hugging her dad before going out the door. "Keep in touch!" he called after Ally. She turned around and waved goodbye.

As she walked over to the car she saw a tall figure getting out. "Austin?" she asked. "Ally?" he asked. "Omg its you! Hi!" she exclaimed running over to hug him.

He looked excatly like he did in the photo. Tall. Blonde hair. Brown eyes. A gorgeous smile. "Hey Ally! How have you been?" he asked her.

"Just lovely!" she told him smiling really big. He smiled. "Ready to go?" he asked her. She nodded her head really fast. He led her into the backseat of his car. His parents sat up front.

"Well hello Ally." Austin's mom said. "Hello Mrs. Moon." Ally said with a smile.

"Wow! What is this?" Ally asked when she got into the car. Austin laughed. "This is a car. You use it to get around town or go places." he told her. "What about the horse and buggy?" she asked him. "We dont have those." he told her.

"Oh." she said quietly. As they left the house Ally started to look around the car fascinated by what she saw. The seatbelts were incredible to her and she still didnt get the whole concept of a radio even once they reached their house.

When Ally entered the house she was in complete awe of what she saw. Austin took Ally for a tour around the house and had to explain to her what everything was.

Finally Ally went upstairs to change. Mimi had bought Ally new clothes to wear. Once Ally reached the bedroom she didnt know what to wear so she just chose a pink tank top and bright blue leggings.

When she went downstairs her hair was still up in a bonnet. Mimi came over and took the bonnet off her, Her brown and blonde hair fell down her back loosely.

Meanwhile all Austin could do was stare. Ally looked at herself in the mirror. "What do you think?" Mimi asked her. Ally shrugged. "I dont know. Its ok I guess. I'm going to have to get used to these clothes." she said.

After that Ally and Austin started to talk about what had happened since they had last seen eachother. Then Austin turned on the tv which Ally was in total awe of.

Austin turned on the show Breaking Amish. He wanted to show Ally that there were other people like her out there that were going through the same journey.

Eventually Ally grew tired. Austin scooted closer to her and pulled her close then grabbed a blanket and put it over the two of them.

Eventually Ally fell asleep against Austin's chest. Austin was happy and could feel his heart skipping a few beats but unstead he just smiled and fell asleep to.

**Authors note: Hi guys! Sorry this chapter kinda sucked and it was really short! The next chapters will be better I promise! Keep reading and I love you guys! :)**


End file.
